Somewhere I Belong Rewrite
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: When her classmates find out that Euphemia is a vampire, she knows that she can't stay in Britain if she doesn't want the constant threat of people trying to kill her...again. Where does she go? Why, Cross Academy, of course! fem!Harry, rated T for language, possible yaoi pairings, some bashing, probable Euphemia x Zero and possible multi-crossover.
1. Euphemia's Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight.**

 **Warnings: female Harry, language, bashing of various Harry Potter and Vampire Knight characters, and in my stories there's always the possibility of a yaoi or (more rarely) yuri pairing.**

 **Notes: As you guys can tell from the title and summary, this is a re-write. I changed female Harry's name from Hayden to Euphemia. It sounds more dignified (since she's a noble in this), and according to the Harry Potter wiki Euphemia was the name of her paternal grandmother, i.e. James' mother. I know that most think his parents were Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black, but it was actually Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.**

 **Side pairings aren't set in stone. For the original story I was considering Takuma and Luna, which still might happen, but no promises. I might pair him with Senri Shiki instead. Pairing Yagari with Remus was also a possibility, but he might end up with Cross, or I might not bother at all with the older generation. The only one that I'm certain of at this point is Aido and Sayori.**

 **Also, I'm far more familiar with the anime than the manga, so if I leave something out, that very well might be why, since the manga goes farther.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*Scotland*

Euphemia moved swiftly as she flew (figuratively, not literally) through the trees of the Forbidden Forest as she made her escape.

Why did she need to escape, you ask?

Well, unfortunately, the secret that she had kept close to her chest for the last few years in order to avoid the very circumstances she was now in had come to light.

They had, finally, discovered her secret.

Euphemia Lily Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, was a Level B (aka noble or aristocrat) vampire.

Now, she hadn't expected to be able to keep it a secret forever. Really, she had never been that lucky. But she _had_ been hoping to finish school first!

Hogwarts was her second home, and now she had to leave it and her real friends behind so that she wouldn't be executed by the very people who owed their lives to her.

Ungrateful prats, the lot of them.

Really, though, she had seen it coming. Her secret would be unveiled, and they would metaphorically grab the pitchforks and torches, demanding that she be burned at the stake, or whatever.

After all, while being a vampire wasn't illegal in the wizarding world (mainly because the odds were _not_ in the wizards' favor for the massacre that would cause), the Ministry of Magic could hardly allow their 'savior' to become a 'dark creature' and let her live.

Geez, no wonder so many of the weaker vampires had sided with Voldemort. They wanted protection from the magical world, and unlike the higher level vampires weren't strong enough to protect themselves against magic.

Anyway, back to the present.

Euphemia didn't dare look back, hearing the shouts and screams behind her as her pursuers stumbled into the local acromantula nest, which, now that Aragog had passed on, was even less welcoming to humans.

Considering how many people were likely in the search party (*cough* mob *cough*) looking for her, she didn't bother to turn back, not bothered about their chances of surviving the encounter.

Besides, maybe Ron would get bitten…

'He always did have the worst luck.' Euphemia thought to herself with a smirk.

Ron had been the first to attack her after seeing her eyes go red when she caught the scent of someone's blood in the Great Hall.

Sheepishly, she admitted to herself that apparently she shouldn't have waited until dessert to have one of her Blood Pops, but really, that hardly excused everyone for their reaction. It's not like she went to attack!

It was second year all over again, but instead of whispering behind her back and shunning her, everyone tried to kill her.

Anyway, thank Merlin she had Neville and Luna on her side.

They had managed to set off a distraction, gaining the attention of everyone in the hall as she left the castle, summoning her things as she went.

Hermione, she noticed, had seen her leave, wide-eyed and pale, not making a move to stop Euphemia or get everyone else's attention as she made her escape, but Euphemia wasn't sure if Hermione had just been too shocked or if she could actually count on her.

In other words, until further notice, Euphemia counted her as a…tentative ally. It was up to Hermione whether or not they could return to being close friends.

In other news, Euphemia was sure that she had lost the mob by now. Vampires had enhanced senses, and she hadn't heard anything from them in over ten minutes, and it's not like the group was stealthy enough to sneak up on her.

When she reached the edge of the lands attached to Hogwarts, she sighed, feeling the wards try to cling to her. The castle didn't want her to leave.

Aristocrat vampires each had a special ability, and Euphemia's was the ability to see and feel auras, which was extremely useful and had many uses.

Therefore, she knew that it wasn't that the castle was trying to stall her so that the mob could catch up, but because it wanted to be able to provide the safety and comfort that should have been the right to any student, the safety and comfort that various influences had ensured that Euphemia couldn't find in the castle, even if she did consider it to be her first home.

Unfortunately, she had never been truly safe at Hogwarts, and the castle was helpless to make it so, and as such the wards released their grip on her.

"I know." Euphemia whispered, feeling the faint emotions that the wards (as an extension of Hogwarts) were giving off. "I'm sorry, too. Goodbye."

And she turned on the spot, disappearing.

* * *

Three hours later, when the remnants of the glorified search party arrived (Euphemia would have been gratified to know that Ronald had indeed been bitten by an acromantula or three), no trace of her was left.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Also, this takes place in the modern day. I don't know when Vampire Knight is supposed to take place, but if I went by the Harry Potter timeline, I wouldn't have a clue where to start, what existed at that point, etcetera. I'm only twenty, therefore I'm going to stick with what I know.**


	2. Making a Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight.**

 **Warnings: same as in the first chapter. Also, future spoilers for Vampire Knight.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After a few hours of riding on the underground, going from place to place to make sure that no wizard could track her after she had arrived via Apparation, Euphemia settled onto the subway she actually wanted and pulled out a cellphone, hitting speed dial.

" _Euphie!"_ a soft voice gasped after receiving the call. _"Darling, shouldn't you be in class?"_

After all, electronics didn't work on Hogwarts grounds because of the wards, so Euphemia usually had to sneak off of the grounds or wait for a Hogsmeade weekend.

Euphemia smiled softly at the sound of her Arietta di Angelo's voice. "Hello, grandmother. I realize I'm calling earlier than usual, but I'm afraid that…well, my secret is out."

" _Ah."_ She could practically hear her grandmother grimace. _"I should have known. I presume that it didn't go well, since you are calling me now. Are you alright? Were you hurt?"_

"I managed to get away just fine." Euphemia reassured her. "Luna and Neville ran interference."

" _I should have known."_ Arietta tutted fondly. _"You did well to make those connections."_

Euphemia smiled. "I'm lucky to have them."

" _And don't you forget it!"_ her grandmother ordered playfully. _"Now, dear, what are you going to do?"_

Euphemia bit her lip thoughtfully, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "You mentioned a boarding school in Japan at one point. Could you tell me about it?"

" _Cross Academy."_ Arietta said, and she could hear the smile in her grandmother's voice. _"Run by a former Hunter named Kaien Cross, he established the academy after meeting Juri Kuran and realizing that being vampires does not automatically make us monsters as he was led to believe. His mission is to prove that vampires and humans can coexist safely and peacefully, though I'm not quite sure about his methods…"_

"What do you mean?" Euphemia asked, intrigued.

" _He decided to separate the humans from the vampires by forming two groups, which he calls the Night and Day classes."_

It wasn't difficult to figure out which was which.

"Meaning that even if the Night Class students live on the campus with the Day Class, they don't have the opportunity to interact and truly coexist with the humans because they're kept apart." Euphemia finished with a nod. "I see your point. However…I see why he did that, as well. Humans aren't nocturnal, and we're negatively affected by sunlight, so that must be a scheduling nightmare. I'm not sure there even is a middle ground, here."

" _Hm…"_ her grandmother hummed, not voicing either an agreement or disagreement. _"He also keeps the Night Class dorms behind a gate, and neither class is allowed to visit the other's dorm or be out while the other is outside of their dorms."_

"Safety precautions." Euphemia rebutted. "Understandable. If I remember correctly, Kaname Kuran attends and acts as the class president of the Night Class, correct?"

" _Yes."_ Arietta confirmed.

"Then it's more than likely that some of the students are only there because he is, not because they—or their families—support the idealism behind the school." Euphemia decided. "And if the students don't actually want to be there, then Kuran is the only thing stopping them from drinking from the Day Class students."

" _Also true."_ This time Euphemia was sure that her grandmother was smiling.

"Still, there should be some events that both classes can participate in." Euphemia mused, crossing her arms. "I'll think on it."

" _I'm sure you will."_ Arietta said with a laugh. _"Now dear, I'm guessing that you're asking because you are interested in attending the academy?"_

Euphemia blinked.

Right. She'd forgotten about that.

Now, the question was: did she want to go?

…Eh, she had nothing to lose.

"I do." She said firmly.

" _Then I'll make the arrangements."_ Arietta said decisively. _"The school year in April begins in Spring, so since it's late February that should make the transition easier…and in the meantime…"_

"I'll come home." Euphemia smiled.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **I promise I'll explain how she has grandparents when, as far as we know, all of canon!Harry's are dead. Probably next chapter. Might change it a bit from the story I came up with for the original version of this.**


End file.
